Pet toys and children's toys often include squeakers or other noise making assemblies for making noises when the toys are compressed and decompressed. These noise making assemblies often get pushed inside the toys such that they no longer make noises or become dislodged from the toys and become choking hazards. This is especially true for pet toys designed for dogs, which are often subjected to vigorous chewing. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved noise making assembly for toys that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.